I Want A Baby
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura sadar kini dirinya telah banyak berubah. Berawal dari gadis biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa ketika di lamar, lalu menjadi seorang Istri yang cuma bisa melayani Suami saat di tempat tidur, mengenai perlayanan lain seperti makan atau minum ia akui memang tidak bisa. Kekurangan Sakura menjadikan alasan untuk menunda kehamilan/Pair/NaruSaku/genre/romance & family/WARNING!/LEMON


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : M (for language, lemon, etc) Genre : Romance & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **I Want A Baby**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Para keluarga besar saling berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tengah menghadari sebuah panggilan penting mengenai salah satu kerabat mereka.

Masing-masing di wajah mereka yang agak beda memperlihatkan seulas senyum karena turut bahagia dengan kabar baik ini.

Namikaze Junior telah lahir ke dunia, alasan yang membuat keluarga besar berkumpul ramai-ramai di Rumah Sakit. Cucu pertama Namikaze yang bergender laki-laki.

"Tampannya..." Wanita dengan warna rambut merah marun mengambil Namikaze Junior dari gendongan si Ibu. "...oohh, Cucuku." Ia mengecup kening sang Bayi.

Minato Namikaze tersenyum bahagia, serta turut memomong Cucu pertama dalam gendongan sang Istri. Jempol tangan miliknya tengah mengusap-usap pipi tembem Namikaze Junior.

"Ibu..."

Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan Putra bungsu tengah menadahkan tangan. Menginginkan Bayi berambut merah yang ada dalam gendongan Kushina.

Pria muda itu sangat ingin menimang Bayi.

Kushina menyerahkan Bayi tersebut kepada Naruto, dan segera disambut dengan lembut agar tak membangunkannya.

Biarkan Bayi merah itu terlelap.

Senyum lebar menemani wajah tampan Naruto. "Kak Yahiko, dia sangat mirip dengan Ibu." Setelah Kushina, akhirnya lahir seorang Bayi dengan rambut merah.

Yahiko tertawa mendengarnya. "Nagato." Ucapnya— menjelaskan nama anak pertama mereka.

Setelah dua tahun menikah baru sekarang Konan melahirkan seorang Bayi. Perlu mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan Cucu pertama Namikaze dalam keluarga mereka.

Sementara itu, Konan terlihat lemas setelah bersusah payah melahirkan Putra pertamanya bersama Yahiko. Itu bukanlah perjuangan yang mudah untuk dilalui.

Yahiko duduk disebelah Konan. Menemani sang Istri yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, dan sesekali memberi kecupan terhadap puncak kepala atau punggung tangan. Cara ia berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Konan atas kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan dengan nyawa yang menjadi taruhan.

Begitu besar perjuangan seorang wanita.

Naruto hanyut dalam kesendirian. Kini ia tengah menatap lekat wajah polos Nagato cilik yang sedang terlelap dalam gendongnnya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum karena dapat merasakan kebahagiaan Yahiko yang telah menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Kakak, apa kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan yang sudah seharusnya telah dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Yahiko tersenyum cerah dengan pipi merona sebagai bentuk ungkapan perasaan. "Tidak bisa aku jelaskan, kelak kau akan merasakannya sendiri." Ia menepuk pelan pundak sang adik pirang.

Siapa sangka, ternyata jawaban Yahiko telah menohok perasaan seseorang. Terjadi tanpa sengaja.

Sakura meringis karena pernyataan Yahiko barusan, dan saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa di wajah Naruto seolah memberi tamparan keras terhadap wajahnya.

Sudah terlalu lama mereka menunda kehamilan.

Naruto memperlihatkan Bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Sakura. "Lihat sayang, dia tampan bukan." Pujinya.

Sakura tergerak untuk menyentuh hidung mungil Nagato. "Ya ampun, imutnya." Ia memekik pelan. Sungguh, Bayi yang sedang terlelap itu tampak begitu imut.

"Kau suka?" Tanya sang Suami.

Pandangan Sakura menadah ke atas. Menatap Naruto dengan mulut bungkam. "Lebih dari suka." Lebih tepatnya menginginkan kehadiran Bayi juga.

Masih dipikirkan antara ingin berlanjut terus atau sudah cukup sampai disini. Sakura butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan masalah kehamilan.

Naruto pasti mengerti, untuk itu ia diam dan menerima selama ini ketika Sakura menolak untuk sesegera mungkin memiliki Bayi. Bukan karena waktu, melainkan adanya alasan yang sangat dirahasiakan.

Tetapi Sakura rasa masalah itu sudah beres, inilah saatnya untuk menjadi orang tua.

 **x X x**

Mereka berpisah setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Naruto langsung berangkat ke kantor sementara Sakura tengah menghadiri acara pesta di kediaman teman masa kuliah.

Pesta khusus perkumpulan para wanita. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan.

Kini Bayi dalam gendongan Ino sudah terlelap dengan pulas. "Akhirnya..." Si Ibu muda menghela nafas lega. Setelah tadi rewel,kini akhirnya Bayi pirang itu sudi menutup mata.

Cukup membuat kewalahan sebab hari ini Inoijin Bayi benar-benar rewel, dan itu mengganggu perkumpulan mereka. Dengan terpaksa Ino harus menghilangkan diri sejenak.

Melihat perut Hinata yang membuncit besar membuat hati Sakura terdorong untuk menyentuhnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tak membuatnya harus berpindah tempat untuk membelai jabang Bayi yang tumbuh dalam rahim Hinata.

"Sedikit lagi harinya akan tiba." Sakura dapat menebaknya, sebab kandungan Hinata saat ini sudah sangat tua.

" ..beberapa minggu lagi." Balas wanita itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hinata tersenyum kala mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku dan Neji-kun sengaja tidak ingin tahu, agar menjadi kejutan ketika lahir." Pipinya memerah karena malu.

Sakura terkikik sembari terus mengusap perut Hinata dengan lembut. "So sweet sekali." Melihat keadaan disekitar membuatnya sesegera mungkin ingin mengandung. "Sudah mempersiapkan nama?" Biarkan dirinya banyak tanya.

"Neji-kun yang mempersiapkannya." Hinata turut mengusap perutnya.

Sembari mendengarkan cerita Hinata, mata Sakura enggan beralih dari perut buncit wanita indigo itu. Baginya terasa nyaman saat mengusap calon Bayi yang masih terkurung dalam rahim.

Akhirnya mereka datang, itupun telah lama dinantikan. Sakura dan Hinata datang paling cepat, sedangkan mereka menyusul belakangan setelah empat puluh menit berlalu.

"Kami terjebak macet." Karin Uchiha langsung mendaratkan bokong disofa. Turut bergabung dalam perkumpulan Hinata dan Sakura.

Tenten mengipas-ngipas leher menggunakan tangan. Ia kepanasan. "Dimana Ino?" Tuan rumah tak terlihat hadir dalam acara ini.

"Sedang menidurkan Inojin." Hinata yang menjawab, sebab Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan perutnya.

Shion mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sakura. "Selain macet ada kendala lain yang menahan perjalanan kami." Ia meneguk jus leci yang disediakan oleh Pelayan sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Kendala apa?" Ino muncul dari lantai atas, kemudian meniti anak tangga untuk menyusul mereka. Inojin tidur pulas jadi tak masalah bila ia tinggalkan.

"Saat dalam perjalanan aku mendapat kabar soal Sara." Jelas seorang wanita berkacamata merah.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sara?" Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan perut Hinata. Ini berkat pernyataan Karin.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul disini, mengenai Sara akan menjadi topik gosipan mereka dalam acara kecil-kecilan ini.

Dimana ada perkumpulan wanita, maka disitulah ada gosip yang menghebohkan.

"Sara di Hamili oleh kekasihnya."

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya. Karin yang merupakan saudari dekat tahu benar apa yang terjadi kepada Sara.

"Lebih parah lagi, kekasih Sara ternyata Suami orang." Karin menghela nafas pasrah atas musibah yang menimpa Sara. "Kalau tahu sudah menikah, Sara tak kan mau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu."

"Jadi ini penipuan?" Istri dari Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangguk— membenarkan tudingan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?" Ino sangat ingin tahu sekali. Terlihat jelas dari cara dia mendesak pertanyaan.

"Beruntung Sasori mau bertanggung jawab." Shion juga tahu mengenai cerita Karin, karena dirinya mengenal Sara walau tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kalau laki-laki itu menikahi Sara, lalu bagaimana dengan Istrinya?" Lagi-lagi Ino yang paling antusias dalam obrolan mereka. Sering kali seperti itu.

"Mereka bercerai." Kontan saja, pernyataan ini membuat semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali Karin sebagai mengungkap. "Akibatnya gara-gara Istri Sasori terlalu berlama-lama menunda kehamilan, akhirnya Sasori menghamili wanita lain." Dengan entengnya Karin mengungkapkan masalah Sara.

Disisi lain, pernyataan Karin sama seperti tamparan pedas yang menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Bercerai gara-gara kehamilan.

"Kenapa harus bercerai?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan.

Karin menatap wanita merah muda dihadapannya. "Istri mana yang bisa terima melihat Suaminya menghamili wanita lain. Kalau ada diposisi mantan Istri Sasori aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau yakin bisa menceraikan Sasuke?" Ino menyenggol bahu Karin dengan iseng. "Kita semua tahu, Karin~" Godanya.

Karin menjadi salah tingkah karena godaan Shion. "Apapun bisa dilakukan kalau hati sudah terlampau sakit." Secinta apapun dirinya kepada Sasuke tetap akan luntur apabila diduakan, apalagi sampai menghadirkan Bayi di luar nikah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Eemmm .." Sakura menggaruk pipi. "M-memangnya, apa yang membuat laki-laki berpaling?" Ia ingin tahu, sebab dirinya tak ingin sampai kehilangan Naruto.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Hanya laki-laki brengsek yang menikah dua kali." Gelak tawa mengiring perkataan Ino.

"Benar sekali." Shion menimpal.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Naruto bukan pria seperti itu. Dia pria setia, buktinya sudah lama mereka berhubungan dan tak sekalipun Naruto pernah berkhianat, apalagi untuk menduakan cinta dirinya.

Mereka saling mengenal sewaktu Sakura magang diperusahaan milik Naruto, butuh waktu yang lama juga sebelum mereka dekat melebihi atasan dan bawahan.

Naruto sosok yang misterius, pendiam namun baik hati. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai tahu sifat-sifat tersembunyi dalam diri Naruto, itu juga karena mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berkat jabatan yang Sakura miliki.

Menjadi sekretaris sementara untuk menggantikan sekretaris lama yang sedang mengambil cuti selama berbulan-bulan untuk mengunjungi keluarga jauh yang berada di luar kota.

Jabatan yang menyatukan mereka hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana gelagat aneh yang ditunjukan ketika Suami kita punya selingkuhan?"

Ino menatap Sakura yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan. "Aku tidak tahu, soalnya Sai masih setia padaku sampai saat ini." Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir Sai akan berkhianat.

"...yang aku tahu dari cerita temanku."

Kelima wanita yang hadir disana menatap Shion bersamaan. Tampaknya wanita blonde dengan poni rata itu tahu.

"Kalau Suami punya simpanan akan terlihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan... seperti bersikap dingin kepada Istri, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menjadi alasan, lalu tiba-tiba merubah penampilan agar terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Sakura mencerna penjelasan Shion. Mengenai sikap, Naruto tidak dingin melainkan santai. Sikap tertutup itu dia gunakan kepada orang-orang asing, jika untuk dirinya selalu menunjukan kehangatan.

Naruto tak segan tersenyum bila itu untuk Sakura.

"Diantara kita berenam, siapa yang Suaminya memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Shion?"

Hinata menggelangkan kepala, disusul oleh Tenten, Shion lalu Ino. Karin tersenyum lega. Paling tidak mereka semua bukan korban dari kekejaman takdir.

Sakura membantah. "Naruto hanya mencintaiku... tidak mungkin dia selingkuh dibelakangku." Ia percaya dengan cinta sang Suami.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana kedepannya."

Jawaban Ino membuat Sakura mendelikan mata. "Kau berkata seperti itu seakan mendo'akan hal buruk itu menimpaku."

Ino tertawa dengan wajah yang tak berdosa. "Bukan begitu jidat, kau salah paham." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "...semua tahu kok kalian pasangan sempurna, kalau sudah saling melengkapi Naruto tak kan mungkin menduakanmu. Iya 'kan teman-teman?"

Anggunakan ramai-ramai membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Terlihat jelas Sakura kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau beruntung memiliki Suami seperti Naruto, jika ada yang lain atau kembaran Naruto aku juga ingin menikahinya." Kalimat terkahir Shion membuat mereka tertawa.

Apa yang Shion katakan memang benar, sebab itulah Sakura sangat bangga kepada Naruto. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan banyak wanita di luar sana yang juga membanggakan Naruto.

Itu kerena kesempurnaan dia sebagai seorang pria.

 **x X x**

Tak perlu berlama-lama berkumpul dengan teman-teman, setelah dua jam berlalu Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Sakura sempat pulang sebentar untuk membawakan bekal, kemudian ia pergi ke kantor Naruto karena ingin makan siang bersama sang Suami tercinta.

Kini wanita itu telah tiba di kantor, bahkan saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan milik Naruto. Berdiri disana selama sesaat untuk menata rambut.

Sakura tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, hanya sekali tekan terhadap gagang pintu seketika memberinya celah untuk masuk ke dalam.

Terdapat punggung lebar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi pintu, melihatnya Sakura pun tersenyum lalu masuk.

"Malam ini?" Naruto tak menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Ia disibukan oleh panggilan telepon.

Dahi lebar perempuan itu tampak mengerut. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk. "...pukul delapan malam aku sudah tiba." Setelah mendapat jawaban setuju dari seberang sana, barulah panggilan tersebut berakhir.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berbalik, sialnya kehadiran Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terlonjak. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Kau membuatku terkejut." Tukas pria itu— terdengar kesal.

Wajah cantik Sakura tampak cemberut. "Siapa yang kau telfon tadi?"

Tudingan Sakura sukses menghentikan niat Naruto untuk meletakan ponsel, malah menatap heran pada sang Istri. "Klien kerja." Ia hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Bohong!" Sakura memicing.

Naruto tersenyum geli kemudian menghampiri Sakura sembari menunjukan ponsel. "Aku sudah menandatangani surat kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp, jadi mereka mengadakan acara makan malam disebuah Restoran dan mengundang kita untuk perayaan."

Penjelasan yang melegakan. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto. "Aku percaya." Kegemarannya ialah memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Sekarang katakan..."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya tadi lalu mendongakan kepala. "Makan siang." Ia menunjukan kotak bekal dengan senyum riang di wajah.

Terlalu lama berdiri, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah sofa panjang. "Kau bisa ikut denganku 'kan?" Naruto menginginkan kepastian.

"Tentu saja." Sakura terlihat sibuk membongkar isi bekal.

Naruto menyisir rambut panjangnya kebelakang. "Sakura..."

"Hm?" Sang Istri merepsons panggilannya dengan deheman.

"..." Naruto langsung diam.

Kebungkaman Naruto membuat kesibukan Sakura tersela. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil Istriku saja." Naruto tersenyum lalu mencondongkan wajah. Meninggalkan kecupan singkat terhadap bibir ranum Sakura.

Mendapat perlakuan manis secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersipu. Untuk mengurangi rasa malu ia menggunakan kesibukan sebagai alasan, tengah menyalinkan nasi ke mangkuk kecil yang dipersiapkan untuk Naruto.

Selalu saja malu-malu, padahal sudah lama mereka menikah bahkan saling melihat tubuh masing-masing.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar sang Suami.

Sayangnya Sakura tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut dengan alasan lain. "Maaf sayang, hari ini cucianku menumpuk."

"Nanti aku carikan pembantu untukmu."

"Jangan!" Tatapan heran tertuju pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan isi rumah sendirian."

Naruto tahu itu, namun alangkah baiknya bila mengupah seseorang untuk menggantikan tugas-tugas Sakura di dalam rumah.

"Tap—"

Sakura menyela kalimat protes Naruto dengan menggunakan potongan cumi yang di masak pedas ke mulutnya.

"Enak?" Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawaban, namun cukup memuaskan perasaan Sakura.

Bagi Sakura yang paling penting saat ini sekarang ia sudah bisa mengolah berbagai macam masakan, jadi ia tak perlu lagi memesan makanan di luar untuk Naruto.

Setidaknya Sakura mampu memuaskan Naruto tak hanya di tempat tidur. Kini telah ada perubahan, tak seperti dulu yang tidak bisa beruat apa-apa selain memanjakan Naruto saat tengah malam.

 **x X x**

Kala mendengar suara mobil dari luar rumah, maka Sakura bergegas keluar kamar untuk melihat kepulangan sang Suami. Hari ini Naruto pulang cepat, pukul tujuh malam ia sudah tiba di rumah.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, tengah menantikan kedatangan Naruto. Setelah pintu mobil terbuka, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut seketika.

"Naruto!?"

Lelaki muda itu melangkah ke arah Sakura.

"Aku pulang."

Anehnya, Sakura tak menjawab seruan Naruto tetapi malah terdiam membisu dengan wajah memerah. Kepalanya setia mendongak— menatapnya terpesona.

Heran dengan sikap aneh Sakura, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain maka segera menarik pinggang wanita itu. Menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Naruto merunduk. "Aku pulang." Bisiknya. Ia menginginkan sambutan dari sang Istri, bukan kebungkaman.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Selamat datang." Balasnya akhirnya.

Satu kecupan menyentuh kening Sakura. "Bagaimana?" Kening mereka saling bertaut.

"Aku suka." Tangan Sakura meraba tengkuk Naruto hingga naik ke rambut.

"Tampan tidak?"

Dorongan pelan berhasil memisakan diri mereka. "Sangat jelek." Komentar wanita itu mengenai penampilan baru sang Suami.

Pulang-pulang Naruto terlihat berubah, itu karena rambut panjangnya telah dipangkas menjadi pendek. Sakura jatuh cinta lagi setelah melihat perubahan baru Naruto.

"Sungguh?"

Sakura bersedekap sembari membuang wajah, lalu ia menganggukan kepala. Tanda membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kau masih mencintaiku." Pria itu merangkul pinggang Sakura, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka harus cepat sebab dalam waktu satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai.

Jawaban _jelek_ translate dari kata _tampan_ , jangan pikir Naruto tidak dapat mengetahuinya.

Lihatlah, bahkan saat ini Sakura terus menatap wajah Naruto. Mulai dari pria itu melepas sepatu, jas, lalu dasi. Sedikitpun Sakura tak bisa menarik atensi dari wajah sang Suami pirang yang kini terlihat semakin tampan.

Lelah dengan rambut panjang sehingga menyulitkan pandangan, akhirnya Naruto memotong rambut piranganya, dan itu telah membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang selalu tampak elegan walau dalam keadaan telanjang sekalipun.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Naruto membuat libidonya bangkit dengan pesat, tau kah bahwa itu sangat menyiksa dirinya. Kini ia benar-benar menginginkan jamahan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto dibuat heran dengan sikap Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja mendekat lalu memeluknya dengan manja.

Kepala merah muda itu mendongak. "Kita di rumah saja ya..." Pintanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa Saku... ini sebuah perjanjian dan aku tak bisa membatalkan sesuka hati. Ini bukan sikap dari seorang pengusaha." Ia harap Sakura mau mengerti.

"Tapi..." Sambil berusaha membujuk, Sakura tengah mengusap-usap dada bidang Naruto. "Tapi..." Sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa?" Ini menyita waktu, padahal Naruto ingin segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap.

Sakura mengurungkan niat. Hanya akan membuat dirinya malu jika mengatakan kepada Naruto yang kini tengah ia sembunyikan. Nafsu ini tidak lebih penting daripada perusahaan.

Mereka bisa melakukannya kapan saja, namun tidak sekarang.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Sakura membantu Naruto mencopoti benik kemeja. Sialnya, saat melihat dada polos Naruto hal itu justru membuat libidonya semakin bergejolak.

Sulit mengendalikan diri, dan Sakura dibuat kewalahan oleh birahinya sendiri. Jika mereka melakukannya sekarang maka tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk menghadiri undangan Uchiha.

"Sakura..." Naruto terheran-heran dengan tingkah Sakura kali ini. Ia disuruh segera mandi, tapi bagaimana cara ia membasuh diri bila Sakura terus menempel seperti perangko.

Sungguh aneh.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?" Sebelah alis pirang Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Sayangnya aku sudah mandi." Ia menyesal telah mandi sebelum Naruto pulang tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau mandi lagi?" Hanya obrolan tidak penting ini tanpa sadar waktu mereka terbuang sia-sia. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu.

Sejak tadi Sakura enggan memisahkan diri, cukup merepotkan namun Naruto tak bisa menolak, atau tidak Sakura akan marah kepadanya dan mulai mengarang cerita.

Sudah berubah.

Tidak cinta lagi.

Punya selingkuhan.

Bosan atau apalah.

Sudah cukup satu kali saja Naruto menerima tuduhan-tuduhan tidak benar itu, sebagai seorang Suami ia akan mengalah. Hal biasa menghadapi sifat manja Sakura.

Mana mungkin Naruto bisa berhenti mencintai Sakura. Bagaimanapun keadaan mereka tetap tak memudarkan cinta yang tertanam kokoh dalam hati.

"Ayo mandi." Dengan riangnya Sakura menarik Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Lebih baik ikut mandi lagi daripada menderita karena menahan diri. Paling tidak masih bisa melihat sambil bermain sentuh-sentuhan.

"Jangan macam-macam... nanti kita terlambat."

Teguran Naruto membuat Sakura kesal. "Baiklah, baik." Mau tak mau ia harus menahan diri. Kalau begitu cukup melihat saja.

Salahkan tubuh seksi Naruto yang terlihat sangat menggoda sehingga menyulitkan Sakura untuk tidak memperkosanya.

Sayang sekali mereka ada di waktu yang tidak tepat.

 **x X x**

Disini sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan diri dari amukan menggila. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini keadaan mereka, lebih baik tadi ia mengajak Naruto bercinta daripada harus rela makan hati demi menjaga image.

Bila sudah mencapai titik terakhir pertahanan tubuh, Naruto tak kan bisa menolak apabila Sakura menagih sentuhan.

Kini hanya ada kekesalan, itupun sedang Sakura pendam dalam diam. Ia muak melihat keponakan Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan Ayah mertua Karin.

Sejak tadi Naori terus menatap wajah Naruto, sesekali menurunkan pandangan ke body lelaki itu. Wanita mana yang tak tergiur melihat pria berbokong montok seperti Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, berapa usiamu?"

Sakura mendelik. Berani sekali dia bertanya soal usia Naruto. Lancang!

"Dua puluh enam tahun." Balasan yang begitu singkat, bentuk dari kesopanan.

"Kalau Nyonya?" Pandangan Naori beralih.

"..." Sakura tak sudi menjawab.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun." Akhirnya Naruto yang mengalah.

Jika bukan karena Sakura, Naori tak kan segan menyerang Naruto. Seharusnya wanita merah muda itu tak perlu ikut dalam acara makan malam ini.

"Sudah berapa lama meni—"

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu?" Sakura menyela pertanyaan Naori. Ia tak suka melihat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memuakan yang diajukan oleh Naori.

"Sabar Nyonya, kurasa kita butuh waktu limat menit lagi."

"Terlalu lama." Tak henti-hentinya Sakura menggerutu. Persetan mau dianggap lancang atau apa, ia hanya perlu menarik tangan Naruto lalu mendudukannya disofa tanpa seizin dari siapapun.

Mereka bebas mau melakukan apapun disini, terlebih ini ruangan khusus yang dipesan setelah membuat perjanjian.

"Sabar Sakura." Tegur sang Suami dengan nada lembut.

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Aku lelah terus berdiri." Jawabnya kesal.

Sebenarnya Sakura lelah dan kesal melihat Naori yang terus-terusan melirik body Naruto terutama bagian bokong. Ia pikir dengan mendudukan Naruto bisa melindunginya dari tatapan memangsa.

Sungguh, Sakura sangat membenci sepasang mata kelam itu. Mata dan mulut sama lancangnya.

Sekian lama menunggu, sesuai yang diperikan oleh Naori yang mereka nantikan sejak belasan menit tadi akhirnya muncul. Mereka bahkan baru memasuki _Restaurant_ ini.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajah para Uchiha semakin membuat kekesalan Sakura memuncak. Seandainya bisa ia ingin pulang sekarang juga lalu bercinta dengan Naruto.

Gara-gara pertemuan memuakan ini Naruto sampai menolak Sakura, sialnya Sakura mau mengalah demi memuaskan hasrat wanita lain tanpa ia sadari.

 _"Sial! Sial! Sial!"_

Inner Sakura mengumpati keadaan yang mendesaknya. Sampai kapan ia bisa bersabar? Jika tidak amukannya akan lepas tak terkendali.

 _"Memangnya Istri mana yang mau merelakan tubuh Suaminya menjadi tontonan wanita asing? AKU TIDAK RELA!"_

Senggolan Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Kenapa diam saja, hm?" Ia ditanyai dengan bisikan halus.

Sakura mengerang. "Kurang enak badan." Dustanya.

Alasan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto kalap. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menyentuh kening Sakura untuk memastikan keadaannya, namun tampaknya Sakura baik-baik saja. "Mau pulang sekarang?" Tawarnya. Keadaan sang Istri membuatnya cemas.

Tentu saja keputusan Naruto tidak disetujui oleh Fugaku. "Naruto-san, kita bahkan baru memulai acara ini." Ia sedang mencoba menahan klien. "Beri waktu paling lama tiga puluh menit."

Naori menyanggah dagu. "Tiga puluh menit saja, Tuan." Manik kelam miliknya benar-benar enggan beralih dari paras Naruto. Terlalu tampan.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di bawah meja. "Bagiamana? Sebentar saja..." Bujuknya.

Mau tak mau dengan terpaksa Sakura mengalah demi menjaga nama baik Naruto. "Baiklah... hanya tiga puluh menit." Ada resikonya karena ia terima tawaran mereka.

Sakura terus-terusan memendam kekesalan karena tingkah Naori. Jelas sekali gadis remaja itu memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Naruto, sialnya dia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura sebagai Istri Naruto.

Kelak Naori akan menerima pembalasan dari perbuatannya ini. Sakura tidak akan pernah merelakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Naori kepadanya, terutama kepada Naruto.

"Naori, jaga sikapmu." Teguran yang kesekian kali dilontarkan oleh Fugaku. Naori terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan diri setelah melihat pria tampan.

"Dasar anak muda!" Mikoto mencibiri sikap buruk Naori.

Tak sepantasnya gadis muda seperti Naori menggoda Suami orang, wajar bila Sakura merasa terganggu.

Mau bagaimanapun melarang sikap Naori tak kan berubah dalam sekejap.

Sakura harus memaklumi tingkah labil gadis remaja.

 **x X x**

Acara makan malam yang melelahkan, terlebih saat mendapat gangguan dari gadis muda yang menyukai Naruto.

Harusnya Sakura bersikeras menolak tadi, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi— bahkan saat ini mereka sudah pulang ke rumah.

Hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

Kenangan yang tak bisa Sakura lupakan begitu saja.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dimana saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring santai sambil membaca Novel. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri kebaradaan sang Suami.

Wanita muda itu mendudukan bokong di tepi ranjang. "Sayang..." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Naruto merespons panggilan tersebut hanya dengan deheman. Ia tengah sibuk dengan Novel kesukaan.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung Sakura menggunakan telunjuk untuk bermain-main diatas perut Naruto yang berlapis oleh kaos putih dengan body yang ketat.

Baju itu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang berisi.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak..."

Naruto melirik Sakura yang tengah duduk anteng disebelahnya. "Lalu?"

Semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi Sakura. "Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi membeli makanan untukmu, aku bisa memasakannya sendiri."

Naruto diam sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Kalau sudah bisa masak, kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini kita menunda kehamilan." Setelah sekian lama menikah, inilah saatnya mereka memiliki Bayi.

Sakura sadar bahwa Naruto membutuhkan keturunan.

"...aku ingin Bayi, _Anata_..."

Kontan saja, ajakan Sakura membuat senyum lebar melukis wajah tampan Naruto. "Ingin berapa, hm?" Bisiknya di telinga Sakura namun bukan berarti melepas Novel di tangan. Ia masih ingin membaca kelanjutannya.

"Kalau bisa langsung dua."

"Mau yang kembar?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "...baiklah, kalau begitu ganti dulu penampilanmu agar aku bisa tahan lebih lama dari biasanya." Usul pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Tunggu disini." Ia juga berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama..." Sebelum melepas Sakura pergi, satu kecupan singkat sempat mendarat dipipi merona perempuan itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Sakura segera melesakan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Membawa lingiere hitam ke dalam sana untuk dikenakan.

Ini kabar baik yang sangat membahagiakan. Sekian lama menunggu sampai Sakura melontarkan kalimat _Bayi_ dari bibir mungilnya, baru sekaranglah keinginan Naruto dapat terpenuhi.

Cara Naruto berkespresi dan bersikap tak perlu menunjukan sikap yang berlebihan, cukup menanggapi dengan sikap tenang.

Bukan berarti keputusan Sakura menunda kehamilan tak membuat Naruto kecewa, selama ini ia hanya mengalah dan mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, bahwa setelah pandai memasak mereka tak perlu lagi menunda kehamilan.

Sakura benar-benar memenuhi janjinya dulu.

Sebelum keluar, alangkah baiknya Sakura berkaca terlebih dahulu di dalam kamar mandi ini. Menatap diri melalui pantulan cermin, apakah ia sudah layak menampakan diri di depan mata Naruto atau belum.

Wanita itu mengulum bibir atas. "Kurang." Gumamnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera membuka kran lalu menampung air diatas telapak tangan.

Sakura menggunakan air dingin tersebut untuk membasahi rambut, dengan begitu tampilannya malam ini terlihat sangat seksi. Bahkan dirinya sendiri dapat menilainya.

Naruto suka melihat keseksian Sakura, dan benci bila ada mata lain yang menyaksikan tubuh molek Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu hanya miliknya seorang. Miliknya tidak boleh diganggu.

Sebenarnya sifat Naruto kepada Sakura dikatakan over protective. Begitu besar cintany akepada sang Istri.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit mendandani diri, sekian lama membuat Naruto menunggu dengan sabar kini barulah Sakura merasa telah layak tampil.

Wanita itu menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya.

 **Ceklek.**

 _Shappire_ tajam tersebut dibuat tak berkedip. Melalui sudut Novel Naruto tengah memerhatikan Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu merubah menampilan.

Naruto mendesah dalam diam. Mata tajam miliknya terus menatap lekat sosok merah muda yang ada di depan mata. Dia seperti iblis penggoda birahi, dan Naruto telah menjadi korban.

Lingiere hitam dengan jahitan tipis itu terlihat pas di tubuh mungil Sakura, dan yang paling membuat dada Naruto bergerumuh ialah manakala mengalihkan tatapan lekat dibagian payudara.

Memang tidak terlalu besar seperti milik Hinata atau Ino, namun sangat menggoda untuk dinikmati apalagi putingnya yang merona itu.

Tapi justru kekurangan dalam diri Sakura yang semakin membuat Naruto gila terhadapnya. Pria itu tidak akan tahan apabila berada jauh dari ketiak sang Istri.

Naruto sangat bergantungan kepada Sakura. Seperti terkena pelet.

"God!" Sesuatu diselangkangan Naruto mengeras. Keseksian Sakura telah membutakan matanya, hingga ia rela mengabaikan Novel favorit demi wanita cantik itu.

Tak cukup pada dada, kini pandangan Naruto beralih ke bawah. Ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat bagian terlarang itu tertutup itu tak dapat di tembus dari luar.

Daerah kewanitaan Sakura menjadi incaran utama, karena selain bibir Naruto juga gemar melumat kewanitaan Sakura.

Sudah sering bernampilan seksi dan terbuka, namun tak membuat Naruto bosan. Setiap kali melihat keseksian Sakura hal itu selalu membuat libidonya naik.

Seperti rangsangan tanpa sentuhan.

Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Merangkul pinggang perempuan itu lalu memberinya tempat duduk, kali ini dipangkuan.

"Tanam yang banyak."

Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai. "Seberapa banyak?" Godanya.

Sakura merona. "Sebanyak-banyaknya." Ia melepas baju putih yang membalut tubuh seksi Naruto. Tak sabar karena ingin segera memulai permianan.

"Rahimmu tidak akan mampu menampung benihku."

"...kita coba dulu." Pijatan terhadap bokongnya berhasil meloloskan erangan lembut "Jangan merobek celana dalamku!" Sakura menghentikan niat Naruto yang sepertinya ingin membuat celana dalam bewarna hitam itu sobek.

Sulit dihentikan. "Nanti kita beli lagi yang baru." Naruto tak mematuhi larangan, justru Sakura yang malah berbalik patuh. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehingga sulit menghentikan diri.

Dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut Naruto mengusap-usap paha mulus Sakura. Selama melakukan pemanasan sebagai pembuka mereka mulai dari ciuman.

Sakura terlihat resah tak menentu diatas pangkuan Naruto, namun tak membuat ciuman mereka tersela.

Penasaran dengan rambut baru Naruto, Sakura mencoba menjabaknya dan hanya sedikit yang bisa ia genggam. Kini ia tak kan bisa lagi menjabaki rambut Naruto seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak bisa protes, sebab Sakura terlanjur menyukai rambut pendek Naruto. Suami pirangnya itu tampak cocok dengan rambut pendeknya yang sekarang, bahkan terlihat super tampan.

Disela ciuman mereka, dengan sengaja Naruto menepatkan bokong Sakura diantara selangkangannya, agar sang Istri dapat merasakan ketika tubuhnya ereksi.

Hasilnya, Sakura dibuat mengerang. Benda keras itu terasa jelas ketika menyentuh pantatnya, tentu saja menggoda iman. Ia menggerakan pinggul untuk merasakan lebih jelas lagi.

Perbuatan Sakura membuat tubuh Naruto merespons. Barang miliknya bertambah keras hingga membuat sesak di dalam sana.

Decapan dari bibir ke bibir lainnya mengalun bak melodi indah. Sejuknya malam sangat mendukung mereka, membuat Sakura ingin lebih berlama-lama menikmati perbuatan mereka.

Selama berbagi pagutan tangan nakal Sakura tak tinggal diam. Bukan cuma Naruto yang bisa meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Karena tidak ingin mengalah, Sakura menggunakan senjata andalan untuk membuat Naruto lemah. Ia hanya perlu menyentuh barang milik Naruto dengan elusan lembut.

Hanya dengan belaian dari luar telah berhasil meloloskan geraman. Sakura suka mendengarkan suara berat Naruto ketika menggeram.

 **Krakk!**

Dan benar saja. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh merobek celana dalam Sakura, tak membuat terkejut mengingat sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto. Aneh memang tapi begitula sosok seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Meletakan telunjuk dipermukaan bibir Naruto yang basah menggoda sehabis ciuman mereka tadi, dan tersenyum genit untuk menggoda.

"Kalau beli yang baru kau harus menemani aku belanja ke Mall, kalau menolak aku akan berhenti memakai celana dalam."

Itu memang ancaman, karena Naruto tak kan berkutik kalau diancam soal celana dalam.

"Baiklah cintaku. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang..." Ia lalu kembali mencium bibir eksotis Naruto. Memagutnya dengan begitu mesra dan penuh perasaan.

Tentunya setelah ini akan ada kabar baik mengenai Sakura, tapi untuk beberapa waktu biarkan mereka mengolah Bayi terlebih dahulu.

 **x X x**

Punggung ramping Sakura terhempas diatas empuknya kasur, kemudian si pelaku merayapi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki, dan terus berangsur naik sampai tiba di area paling _sensitive._ Berhenti sepenuhnya disana.

"Enghh..."

Sakura mendesah dengan wajah berkerut. Lidah hangat milik Naruto bermain-main di antara belah selangkannya. Memberi jejak, memberi rasa panas dan basah menggoda yang tertinggal disana.

Ketika menilik dari belah kaki, Sakura melihat kepala pirang di bawah sana sedang bergerak-gerak lembut. Ia mengerang dibuatnya lalu menghempas kepala diatas bantal, juga menggunakan jemari untuk menjambak rambut pendek itu.

"Euumhh... Narutohh..."

Wanita itu membusungkan dada serta merapatkan kaki. Mengunci sisi kepala Naruto karena tidak sanggup dengan lumatan lembut terhadap tubuh bawahnya.

Kini Sakura menggeliat dengan gelisah. Kakinya menggelijang liar, menggesek-gesek kain sprai sampai membuatnya kusut tak beraturan, bahkan copot dari sudut kasur.

Kecupan Naruto semakin basah dan menggoda. Ia manjakan tubuh sang Istri dengan penuh perasaan, menunjukan kasih sayang serta cinta yang dimiliki olehnya melalui cara dan sikap.

Terang saja Sakura merasa dimanjakan. Dirinya hanyut dalam cumbuan mereka, hingga melepas semua desahan tanpa beban. Wajahnya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

Bukan cuma ahli dalam memelumat bibir, Naruto juga bisa membuat tubuh Sakura menggelijang ketika memagut kewanitaannya. Sering kali membuat perempuan itu mengerang hebat dan tak terkendali, seperti saat ini.

"Naruhh~"

Sakura mulai terengah. Dada polosnya naik turun karena menarik dan menghembuskan nafas yang tak beraturan. Bibirnya yang mungil terbuka, mengeluarkan deru nafas dari sana.

Naruto menggeram. Erangan Sakura makin membangkitkan hasratnya, membuat ia geram bukan kepalang lantas menggantikan peran lidah menjadi jari.

Pria meninggalkan selangkangan sang Istri, berpindah dari tubuh bawah menuju ke atas. Tubuh padatnya bertahan menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang _bermian_ dengan tubuh Sakura yang telah basah sempurna.

"Aahhh..."

Desahan Sakura kian menggila. Gerakan tangan Naruto membuatnya mabuk berat. Mabuk karena haus akan sentuhan. Ia begitu menginginkan Naruto. Seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir. Sungguh, dinding rahim Sakura seperti ingin menelan habis kedua jari tangannya, menganggap jari miliknya bak kejanantanan perkasa.

Akibat respons Sakura yang begitu luar biasa, Naruto sampai kewalahan menghendalikan diri. Sesekali ia mencium pipi dan kening Sakura guna mengurangi siksaan dalam diri.

Perlakuan manis Naruto menghanyutkan Sakura. Rasa nikmat membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang tinggi sampai ke langit kejutuh. Sungguh luar biasa.

Berkat kecepatan serta keahlian tangan Naruto, kini Sakura berhasil mencapai orgasme pertama. Membasahi dua jari tersebut dengan cairan panas miliknya, hingga menciptakan seringai puas di wajah rupawannya.

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk membenarkan nafas, segera Naruto berpindah ke bawah kaki Sakura. Membelah kedua kaki jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus itu lalu ia masuk ke dalam belahan tersebut.

 _Emerald_ berkambut tengah menatap Narruto dengan sorot teduh, tak menghindarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulus si pemilik bola mata indah itu.

"Masih kuat?" Pria itu sengaja ingin menggoda. Ingin tahu seberapa besar harapan Sakura untuk memiliki Bayi.

Anggukan semangat menjadi jawaban, lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai. Dalam semingguan ini sudah setiap malam mereka bercinta tanpa libur demi menghasilkan Bayi, dan tentunya tidak menggunakan obat-obatan.

"...penuhi rahimku dengan semua spermamu, _anata_."

Bibir tipis itu mengecup jari kaki Sakura sekilas. "Tentu sayang. Kupastikan dalam waktu dekat ini rahimu sudah berisi." Saat konsultasi, Dokter mengatakan mereka subur jadi tidak akan sulit mendapatkan Bayi.

Sakura mengerang manja. Dengan wajah bersemu ia menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu membenturkan bibir mereka, saling berbagi lumatan mesra setelah itu.

Ruangan terang akan cahaya lampu itu telah diberi kesejukan oleh mesin AC, namun bukan berarti mampu menyejukan tubuh sepasang Suami dan Istri yang kini sedang bergumul di tempat tidur.

Mereka bermandikan oleh keringat, sementara cuaca malam ini sedang sejuk-sejuknya. Rasa hangat lebih mendominasi karena mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan dengan perasaan yang menyatu.

Sang wanita terus mendesah, mengiring geraman seksi dari si pria. Kening mereka saling bertaut dalam sepanjang penyatuan, sesekali melumat bibir satu sama lain dan berulang kali menggesekan hidung.

Intinya selain berbagi kecupan, kehangatan, berkutar saliva, keduanya juga saling berbagi nafas. Saling berkutaran satu sama lain sembari mendesah.

Naruto juga bisa mendesah, tapi sangat jarang sekali terdengar. Menurut Sakura hal paling langka ialah mendengar desahan Naruto, karena selain erotis juga menggoda.

"Ohh, shit..."

Kepala pirang itu menengadah, menikmati kedutan di bawah sana yang masih kencang dan sempit. Tak sia-sia ia memberi jatah bulanan kepada sang Istri, karena uang itu dipergunakan untuk merawat tubuhnya agar tetap indah.

Sakura memperindah tubuh bukan untuk laki-laki lain, tentunya ia lakukan untuk Naruto agar sang Suami betah bersama dirinya dan tidak pernah merasa bosan apalagi punya pikiran untuk mendua.

Suami setia harus di jaga baik-baik, maka dari itu Sakura memerhatikan kebutuhan Naruto melalui tubuh, setelah itu keperluan lainnya seperti makan dan minum.

Dulunya Sakura seorang gadis yang tidak bisa apa-apa, termasuk masak sekalipun. Selama menjadi seorang Istri ia hanya bisa melayani kebutuhan Naruto di tempat tidur, lain dari semua itu ia angkat tangan. Ia menyerah.

Tapi semua itu cuma dulu, kalau perbandingan Sakura yang dulu dan yang sekarang jauh berbeda. Kini ia telah menjadi wanita berstatus pada umumnya yang mampu melayani sang Suami dari segi manapun.

Baru sekarang Sakura layak menyandang gelar _Istri sempurna_. Naruto beruntung memilikinya.

Tubuh Sakura terguncang. Naruto terus-terusan mendesak pinggulnya, membenam benda keras itu sedalam mungkin sampai membuatnya melenguh panjang.

Setitik liquid membasahi sudut mata Sakura, sementara saliva membanjiri kedua sudut bibirnya. Air mata dan saliva yang menandakan kenikmatan duniawi, terbukti dari raut wajahnya bersama desahan hebat yang semakin menggila.

Kasur yang menjadi tempat mereka memadu kasih terus berderit karena hentakan pinggul Naruto. Setiap kali menghujami tubuh basahnya, kedua mata Sakura dibuat mengatup lalu terbuka kembali dan menatap wajah tampan sang Suami dari tempatnya terbaring pasrah.

Ini hentakan terakhir Naruto sebelum orgasme lalu menanam semua semen putih miliknya di dalam rahim Sakura. Melesakannya tanpa sisa, sementara itu ia menenggelamkan wajah dalam lekukan leher jenjang Sakura yang beraroma memabukan.

Sakura menggeliat di bawah tindihan Naruto. Setelah berulang kali kini giliran Naruto menikmati puncak, sedangkan dirinya menderita sendiri.

Perempuan itu belum puas meski sudah berkali-kali klimaks. Padahal tidak menggunakan obat kuat, karena inilah nafsu Sakura yang sebenarnya. Ia lebih mesum daripada Naruto.

" _Anata_ , aku mau lagi..." Pinta wanita itu dengan rengekan manja, dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bersemu padam.

Naruto mengkat wajah. Ia tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut diarea wajah Sakura. Dari kening, hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan, terakhir bibir.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto memanjakan Sakura, tak heran bila terkadang sang Istri bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"...mau berapa ronde lagi, hm?"

Sakura yang tengah tersipu malu mengulum bibir mungil miliknya. "Sampai puas." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengerling nakal sembari tersenyum genit. "Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa puas?"

Istri merah muda itu terkikik genit. "Kalau begitu kita teruskan sampai lelah."

"Itu baru tepat." Setelah itu Naruto beranjak. Berhenti mengungkung Sakura lalu mengubah posisi mereka, sebab ia ingin bercinta dengan gaya yang berbeda.

Sakura patuh pada tuntunan Naruto. Mengikuti gerakan sang Suami yang memintanya bangun, kemudian bergaya merangkak dengan bokong yang mengarah di depan mata lelaki itu.

"Angkat pinggulmu sayang..." Naruto mencengkeram gemas daging bokong Sakura. "Oh yeah, benar begitu." Ia menyeringai kesenangan. Anak pintar.

Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui, yaitu aib Sakura mengenai keahliannya dalam berpose. Dia bisa bergaya seperti apa saja kalau bercinta, karena mendapat ajaran dari beberapa film hentai yang ia tonton secara online di internet tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Kalau tahu Naruto bisa mengamuk. Film yang tidak layak di tonton, maka dari itu sangat dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Uuhhh..."

Sakura mengerang lagi saat mendapat desakan dari arah belakang. Perlahan namun pasti, dan kini barang perkasa milik Naruto telah berhasil memenuhi tubuhnya lagi.

Sesak tapi nikmat dan membuat ketagihan.

Akhirnya ronde kedua berlanjut, setelah itu ronde ketiga, ronde keempat sampai seterusnya. Jika sedang pubertas nafsu Sakura tidak cepat terpuaskan, tapi beruntung Naruto sosok Suami yang kuat dan tahan dalam segala apapun.

Biarkan sepasang Suami dan Istri yang hidup harmonis dan mesra itu mengolah Bayi untuk mereka berdua.

 **x X x**

Wanita gulali itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sembari melangkah ia menggunakan handuk kecil untuk menyeka sisa air sehabis membasuh wajah.

Baru berpisah selama beberapa saat, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Sakura merindukan Naruto. Beruntung hari ini Suami pirang tercintanya tengah cuti sehingga memudahkan ia untuk menemuinya.

Terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sakura langsung meninggalkan kamar untuk menyusul Naruto di ruang kerja.

Ketika melalui ruang tengah, langkah Sakura dibuat terhenti akan satu hal. Tak perlu menyusul ke ruang kerja sebab Naruto sendiri terlihat diruang tamu.

Sakura mengerang kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

 _"Anata_..."

Dengan sigap kedua tangan Sakura melingkari pinggang Naruto, sementara kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang milik lelaki itu. Datang-datang ia langsung duduk berpangku.

Naruto menghentikan kesibukan demi Sakura. "Ada apa, hm?" Ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang Istri yang kini tengah berpangku manja dengannya.

Sakura menadahkan pandangan. "Entah kenapa berpisah sebentar saja denganmu rasa rindu senang sekali menggangguku." Keluhnya.

"Merindukan sentuhan?" Canda sang Suami.

Terdengar dengusan geli. "Mesum." Kecupan lembut mendarat dipuncak kepala Sakura. "...rasanya ada yang aneh." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak tahu. "Bibirku menginginkan sebuah ciuman." Naruto terkekeh geli. Mengatai dirinya mesum, namun Sakura sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia jauh lebih mesum daripada dirinya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dimalukan, jika ingin mereka bisa melakukannya kapan saja selama kemesraan itu tak terekspos dipublik.

Naruto hanya mengalah menerima serangan dari Sakura. Bibirnya dicium dengan sangat rakus, bahkan tanpa enggan Sakura menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

Desahan Naruto tertahan. Sial sekali, Sakura bisa membuatnya kalah telak hanya dengan ciuman.

Wanita itu sudah pintar sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto di dorong, kemudian si pelaku membekap mulut. Wajahnya memucat lagi seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sungguh mengganggu adegan romantis mereka.

Rasa heran melingkupi Naruto. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menyentuh punggung sang Istri lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Sakura meringis. Rasa mual ini gencar sekali mengganggunya.

"Mual!?"

Sekian lama menderita sakit, baru sekarang Sakura menyadarinya.

Perempuan merah muda itu tak lagi membekap mulut, justru kini menatap Naruto dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mual pertanda masuk angin... sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit saja."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah berkali-kali mereka berhubungan tanpa obat, dan selama itu pula rahim Sakura terbuka luas untuk menerima benih milik Naruto.

Tampaknya mereka berhasil.

Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat si empu tangan kurus tersebut menghentikan langkah. "Mau kemana?" Ia bertanya sebab Sakura ingin langsung beranjak tanpa mengubris ajakannya.

"Aku mau ke toilet " Dua bukti saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura seratus persen yakin. "...sebentar saja."

Mual-mual lalu muntah, dan yang kedua terlambatnya menstruasi selama dua belas hari.

Akhirnya kabar bahagia itu menghampiri mereka.

"Setelah itu kita ke Rumah Sakit." Tidak ada penolakan dalam sejarah hidup seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Anehnya, tidak menjawab tetapi Sakura malah terkikik lalu pergi setelah melepaskan pegangan Naruto terhadap tangannya.

"Sakura...!" Panggilan Naruto mengalun.

"Sebentar sayang..." Terdengar sahutan dari tempat Sakura melenyapkan diri.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sakura meninggalkannya ke kamar.

Tak lama berongkar-bongkar, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan yang dicari dalam tumpukan pembalut. Bersama senyum bahagia ia bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya menggenggam sesuatu di tangan.

Pintu kamar mandi itu di tutup dari dalam, menyisakan ruang kosong sementara pemiliknya tengah berkutat dengan kesibukan. Sakura menggunakan urine yang ditumpung untuk merendam _test pack,_ setelah itu ia diamkan selama satu menit.

Sambil menunggu rasa resah gelisah melingkupi Sakura. Ia harap ini sungguhan, bukan cuma karena kebetulan.

"Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengandung. Aku mohon..."

Usai berdo'a maka Sakura segera memeriksa _test pack_ tadi. Mengambilnya dari rendaman urine untuk diperiksa, dan seketika membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat hasilnya.

Garis merah terhadap _tas pack_ menandakan _positive_ Hamil, dan itu membuat Sakura sangat terkejut serta bahagia yang menjadi satu dan mengaduk-aduk perasaan.

Benih milik Naruto berhasil berbuah di dalam rahim Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

Suara teriakan keras dari dalam kamar membuat Naruto terkejut, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang bergegas ia berlari menuju letak kamar untuk menyusul Sakura.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Sakura, apa yang terja—"

 **Greph.**

Baru saja membuka pintu, mendadak Naruto mendapat pelukan erat. Sakura memeluk lehernya sembari mengayun-ngayunkan kaki, tentunya ia bergelantungan dalam pelukan tersebut. Tawa cecikikan menyertai warna merah di pipinya.

Naruto sweatdropp. "S-sakura..." Sempat mengira terjadi hal buruk, namun perkiraan itu hilang dalam sekejap ketika Sakura langsung memeluknya seperti kekanakan.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura girang sendiri. Mendadak pula.

"Saku, kau kenapa?" Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Naruto.

Sakura menyudahi pelukannya. "Lihat ini." Kini ia memperlihatkan hasil _test pack_ kepada Naruto. "...merah tanda apa...?"

Naruto tertegun. " _Positive_." Senyum di bibir Sakura terlihat semakin lebar. "...Hamil."

"Kyaaaaa! Aku Hamil!" Tubrukan Sakura membuat tubuh tegap Naruto terhuyung, namun dengan sigap ia bertahan agar tidak terhempas di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu dan bersabar, keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Ayah dari wanita yang dicintai terwujud.

Kesabaran Naruto terbayarkan oleh kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda. Tak hanya dirinya, Sakura sendiri terlihat tak kalah bahagia darinya karena kehamilan pertama.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan kemarin hari, jika Sakura Hamil mereka akan memberi sumbangan kepada anak yatim piatu lalu pergi ke Gereja untuk berdo'a.

Tuhan memberkati mereka.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

Ga ada konflik... genre romance, theme ringan dan membosankan.

Sejujurnya, sy ga begitu menyukai fanfic bertheme berat, makanya selama ini sy lebih seneng bikin fanfic one-shoot dengan alur yg sederhana n sedikit diselingi humor, tp ternyata banyak yg ga suka baca fic humor buatan sy :') begitu terkena theme yg berat malah di flamer sekalian, haahaa (´∀`)

Mengenai rated, ini sebenarnya fic lama tp daripada terbuang mending di up. Kan lumayan buat _sahur_ selama bulan puasa (´∀`)

Untuk fans narusaku yg bertanya soal ikatan, semua fans NaruSaku bagaikan saudara bagi sy, ga akan ada perselisihan kok kecuali situnya sendiri yg memutus tali silahturami. Sy org yg enjoy kok, klo baik sy balas baik, dan klo untuk meninggalkan teman itu bukan jati diri sy :)


End file.
